


Встреча

by sweetbarrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbarrow/pseuds/sweetbarrow
Summary: У Тензо и Юкими общее темное прошлое. Но их двое и они справятся. Вместе.
Relationships: Yamato | Tenzou/Yukimi
Kudos: 3





	Встреча

**Author's Note:**

> Прекрасный пейринг, хоть и неканон. Да гори оно все огнем, да здравствует фандом боли, я хочу тысячу фичков с этим ОТП.

Не успел Ямато порадоваться освобождению от дьявольского сна, как его скрутило. Острая головная боль обрушилась лавиной, стирая остатки сил и самообладания. Наверное, дело было в допросе Мадары или манипуляциях Кабуто. Может, это было реакцией на странное гендзюцу, что погрузило всех в мир снов.

Ямато вжимался лбом в холодную землю, держась руками за затылок. От дикой боли не было спасения. Ему все чудилось, что рядом кто-то скулит: жалобно, едва слышно. Потом пришло осознание, что это стонал он сам.

Рядом послышались шаги. Ямато попытался повернуть голову и рассмотреть кто это, но свет резал глаза, причиняя невыносимую муку. Он зажмурился.

— Кто это тут у нас? А, это ты…

Голос из детства вызвал волну животного ужаса. Из-за этого человека Ямато был лишён семьи, нормальной жизни, даже собственного имени. Кислый вкус во рту, холодное изогнутой стекло, шланги, оплетающие тело, и его маленькие товарищи по несчастью, умирающие один за одним на его глазах. 

На лицо упала тень — Орочимару наклонился над ним. Сил сложить печать не осталось. Ямато смог лишь оттолкнуть протянутую руку и попытался отползти подальше.

— Что за… Держите его!

Кто-то вцепился в запястья, кто-то навалился на ноги. Незнакомый голос приказал успокоиться и добавил несколько крепких ругательств.

Висков коснулись теплые пальцы. Ямато дернулся в последний раз и обмяк. Сопротивляться было бессмысленно. Почему-то подумалось, что в этот раз стеклянный бак должен быть побольше, ведь в старый он просто не поместится. Ямато распахнул глаза.  
— Не дергайся, крысеныш. Я ведь хочу помочь.

Усмешка на тонких губах и цепкий взгляд жёлтых глаз было последним, что увидел Ямато перед обмороком.

***

Сознание возвращалось медленно, будто толчками. Ямато вытянул руку, ожидая почему-то наткнуться на холодное стекло, но ничего такого не случилось. Он лежал в просторной палатке на тонком одеяле. Рядом было много раненных. Слышались стоны, тихие разговоры и храп. Около выхода стояло несколько людей в белых одеждах, видимо, медики.

Ямато прикрыл глаза и задумался. Почему он в полевом госпитале? Все закончилось? Где Орочимару? Что с Наруто и остальными? Что, блядь, вообще произошло? Все эти вопросы требовали выяснения, но для начала надо было привести себя в порядок.

Ямато еле поднялся: головная боль мгновенно усилилась, к горлу подкатил кислый комок и, вдобавок ко всему, заболел живот. Мочевой пузырь готов был лопнуть. Ямато поковылял к выходу. Один из медиков выступил вперёд.

— Вам нельзя напрягаться, господин.

Ямато взглянул на незнакомое лицо и мотнул головой. 

— Я тихонько дойду до уборной. Где она, кстати?

Медик с сомнением смотрел на него.

— На улице, по тропинке вниз. Но вы уверены, что…

— Уверен, — отрезал Ямато. Какой позор: боец АНБУ выглядел настолько жалко, что впору было делать ставки сможет ли он поссать самостоятельно и не упасть в толчок. Твою же мать.

Обувь он не стал искать. Босые ступни тут же заледенели от травы, покрытой утренней росой. Свежий воздух немного улучшил состояние. Тошнота отступила, но шел он медленно, подволакивая ноги и пошатываясь. Слабость одолевала. До туалета было от сил метров сто пятьдесят, но Ямато тащился туда целую вечность.

После туалета он с такой же черепашьей скоростью добрался до родника в низине. Кое-как отстояв очередь, Ямато встал на колени у источника и долго умывался ледяной водой, влажными руками смачивал волосы. Потом набрал воды в ладони и стал пить маленькими глотками, чтобы не вырвало. Позади него зашумели люди, пришедшие набрать воды.

— Эй, мужик, ты ту не один!

— Других пусти!

— Совесть имей, парень.

Ямато поднялся, тихо извинился и отошёл в сторону. Сел на землю, привалившись спиной к большому камню. Глаза закрылись сами собой. Если бы он мог, то сотворил посудину с помощью древесной техники и набрал воды. Вот только уровень чакры был критически низок.

От нечего делать Ямато стал прислушиваться к разговорам людей в очереди.

— Наруто, говорят, жив. А нукенина того, чернявого, арестовали.

— …они всех пробудили, слушай.

— Говорят, что той сволочью в маске был кто-то из Конохи. Всегда знал, что этим псам нельзя доверять.

— Наруто тоже из Конохи, дебила кусок. Без него всем бы пизда была.

Наруто выжил. Ямато улыбнулся, чувствуя облегчение. Интересно, что с остальными? Надо бы завести с кем-нибудь разговор и расспросить о последних событиях.

— Простите, — над головой послышался женский голос. — Я видела, что случилось у источника. Возьмите, пожалуйста.

Ямато открыл глаза и застыл, глядя на девушку. Темно-каштановые волосы, вздёрнутый носик, веснушки и глаза цвета грозовой синевы. Он узнал ее, несмотря на протектор Альянса Шиноби и халат ниндзя-медика. Она протягивала ему бамбуковую флягу с водой и улыбалась.

— Помнишь меня? Я вот сначала засомневалась. Ты так вырос. Но взгляд у тебя тот же, по нему и узнала.

Сегодня определенно был день удивительных встреч. Ямато неосознанно провел по лицу ладонью и улыбнулся. Кажется, сейчас он сильно смахивал на жалкого придурка, который к тому же застыл бестолковым столбом. Это надо было срочно исправлять. Ямато поднялся на ноги и распрямил плечи.

— Юкими-сан, вас невозможно забыть. Я… я очень рад, что вы… — смешавшись, он застрял на середине фразы, не зная как закончить.

Фляга упала на землю. Юкими порывисто обняла его и уткнулась в плечо. Тонкими пальцами зарылась в его волосы и прошептала имя, которое сама дала ему много лет назад. 

Тензо крепко прижал Юкими к себе. Их теперь было двое перед жутким оскалом темного прошлого.


End file.
